Satisfacción Permanente
by Miss Cerezo
Summary: Rabia, miedo, ¿Cómo eso puede dar algún tipo de Satisfacción? Infidelidades, secretos y esperanza. Cuando cometes un error que empuja al amor de tu vida a los brazos de alguien más te queda sólo algo por hacer... Esperar. Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana. Drabbles.
1. Rabia

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. La trama y la utilización de personajes originales son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

**-Satisfacción Permanente-**

___Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana_

**Parte I.- Rabia**

_Rabia_. Eso era lo que sentía cuando miraba el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la habitación del hotel. Las seis en punto, casi la hora de mi desgracia. ¿Quién diría que Syaoran Li se sentiría de esta manera? Frustrado, molesto, nervioso, triste, pero más que todo, enojado. La rabia me dominaba. Me estaba consumiendo en la ira, y ¿Por qué? Por ella por supuesto.

_Sakura_, mi dulce y tierna Sakura Kinomoto. La más hermosa de todas las mujeres iba a casarse, para desgracia mía, con un hombre que no era yo.

Hace tan sólo tres meses la tenía entre mis brazos y por idiota la abandoné. Sí, fui un imbécil al caer en los bajos encantos de una chica como Meiling. Me dejé seducir sólo porque no entendía que diablos pasaba con mi Sakura.

Ella estaba extraña y yo ya no soportaba sus cambios humor. Las señales me decían que le ocurría algo, pero no quise comprender. ¡Que imbécil fui! Cuando ella se enteró de que tenía una amante, se sentó frente a mi y sólo se abrazó a si misma. No lloró. No pataleó. No luchó. Lo que recuerdo perfectamente fue su mirada perdida mientras apretaba los brazos contra su vientre, como si le doliera. Me miró por un instante y apartó la vista para hablarme.

-¿Qué harás? –La escuché decir sin emoción. Sin dedicarme ni siquiera una mirada de desprecio –Necesito saber si vas a dejarme ahora, antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Tarde? ¿De qué hablas? –Así era todo últimamente. No entendía muy bien lo que quería decirme y ese último mes había sido un total caos.

-Sólo dime si te irás, por favor –suspiró como cada vez que se aguantaba las lágrimas. En ese momento comencé a sentirme un desgraciado.

-Lo haré –Fue lo único que dije. Comencé a comprender que estaba cometiendo un error. Sentía que las lágrimas saldrían, pero no podía llorar frente a ella. No después de lo que le he hecho.

-Bien, saca tus cosas del departamento antes de que regrese –Se puso de pie y me dio la espalda. Su cuerpo parecía temblar. Ella lloraba. Abrió la puerta y dijo antes de salir –No quiero verte aquí cuando regrese. Ya no más.

Después de eso mi vida fue un infierno. Todos, incluida mi familia me dio la espalda. Al tiempo dejé a la zorra de Meiling porque sabía que sólo quería dinero y yo no iba a dárselo.

Vagué durante un tiempo, hasta que me enteré que ella iba a casarse justamente hoy. La busqué hasta que pude hablar con ella, pero, al parecer, Tsukishiro logró darle lo que yo no pude. Esta tarde, se veía jodidamente hermosa, algo en ella deslumbraba.

Le dije que me diera otra oportunidad, que la estaría esperando en el parque donde nos conocimos. Pero no.

Ella no irá…

Porque no la merezco.

La perdí por ser un idiota.

Me odio.

Pero lo haré.

Iré al parque por última vez.

La esperaré…

Porque…

_La amo._

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Contiene exactamente 500 palabras._

_Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches a todas las personas que están leyendo esto. Se preguntarán, ¿Por qué un drama romántico? Pues simple. Amo el drama y el romance... Ok, ok , sé que esa no es una respuesta pero bueno, es lo que se me ocurrió para justificarme._

_Hablando en serio, el drama y el romance dan la posibilidad de utilizar miles de sensaciones distintas, e incluso se puede utilizar un poco de humor si se juegan bien las cartas._

_Esta historia en particular está en uno de los lugares más especiales porque es el primer reto que escribo como Co-Moderadora de la **Comunidad Sakuriana**._

_Estoy muy feliz por ser parte de esta comunidad y espero que todos los que se hayan animado a participar estén tan emocionados como yo. _

_Un abrazo para todos y hasta la próxima... c:_


	2. Miedo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. La trama y la utilización de personajes originales son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

**-Satisfacción Permanente-**

_Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana_

**Parte II.- ****Miedo**

Miedo._ Eso es lo único que he sentido estos últimos cuatro meses. Miré la hora en la pantalla de mi teléfono. Las seis con quince. Terror, ¿Por qué? Por un solo hombre. Li Xiaoláng._

_Hace tres meses él me dejó por seguir a una mujer interesada y yo, simplemente, lo dejé ir. Lo dejé ir incluso teniendo la razón más grande para obligarlo a quedarse pero no. No podía hacerle eso. Eso no sería amor._

_Cuando me enteré de que tenía a Meiling Reed como amante sentí miedo de que fuese a abandonarme. Cuando me abandonó sentí miedo de que volviera y me descubriera. Y, ahora que vino a mí esta tarde, tengo miedo de volver a perderlo. Pero, aunque tuve miedo todas esas veces, hay un miedo mucho más grande. _

Que descubra que espero un hijo suyo.

_Sus palabra aún resuenan en mis oídos y su frase al despedirse esta tarde parece fuego que me quema._

_-Sakura por favor, dame una oportunidad, sólo una vez más y prometo que esta vez será diferente. No te cases, por favor –Su mirada me hizo temblar porque pensé que lo descubriría. Notó que iba a negarme a su petición así que habló una vez más –No digas nada, sólo piénsalo. Te estaré esperando en el parque del Rey Pingüino. _Te amo_._

_¿Cómo es capaz de decir _te amo_ luego de haberme dejado? Cuando supe del bebé tenía miedo de que me dejara pero aún así fui valiente y le di señales. Claro. Él no quiso comprender._

_-¿En que piensas, Sakura? –La voz de Tomoyo me hizo caer en cuenta de donde estaba: Arreglando el velo para ir a mi boda –Es por él ¿Verdad?_

_-Sí –fue todo lo que logré responder –Yo sólo… Es hora de irnos._

_-¿Estás segura que eso lo que quieres? –Me puse de pie para verme en el espejo intentando huir de su pregunta. ¿Estaba segura? Por supuesto que no. No después de ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Posé mis ojos en mi vientre. Se notaba levemente. ¿Qué diría su padre si supiera? –Sakura, si no estás segura…_

_-No Tomoyo, vamos –Suspiré. Pude ver una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos. Sabía que no le agradaba Yukito y decía que con él no sería feliz. Ella conocía mis sentimientos –Ya no hay nada más que decir._

_Rápidamente estábamos en camino. Miedo, otra vez estaba conmigo esa angustia. ¿Qué haría ahora? Podría huir de ambos y esconderme. No. Tenía que decirle adiós. Tenía que despedirme…_

_Pero no podía…_

_No después de verlo allí sentado en nuestra banca en medio del parque… _

_No cuando su rostro se iluminó al verme…_

_No cuando notó mi vientre y sonrió…_

_-Espero que no sea tarde, Syaoran –dije. El __miedo__ se fue cuando me abrazó y acarició mi vientre. Él sabía que era su hijo. El realmente me amaba._

_-Siento ser un imbécil. Te dejé sola. Lo siento mucho… -No lo dejé hablar. Simplemente lo besé._

_-Cállate, Syaoran. Te amo._

_-Te amo, Sakura…_

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Contiene exactamente 500 palabras._

_Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches a todos los que estén leyendo esto justo en este preciso momento. Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte de mi reto y ahora tan sólo me queda una._

_Estoy pensando que sería triste no explicar más profundamente el antes y el después de esta historia pero necesito su opinión. ¿Quieren un One-Shot sobre esta historia al terminar el reto? Si así lo quieren espero sus comentarios._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leerla, de darle follow y marcarla en favoritos. También, y con especial cariño, a todos los que se dan tiempo de dejar un review para decirme que les parece._

_Les agradezco en el alma y espero que les guste como va quedando. Nos leemos una próxima vez y ¿Review :DD?_


	3. Satisfacción

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. La trama y la utilización de personajes originales son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

**-Satisfacción Permanente-**

_Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana_

**Parte III.- Satisfacción.**

_Satisfacción._ Es lo que siento cuando la veo dormida entre mis brazos, cuando corre porque va tarde al trabajo, cuando me da mi beso cada noche y cuando abraza a nuestro hijo…

Satisfacción_. Es lo que siento cuando me abraza, cuando me observa leer, cuando besa mi frente y cuando juega con _**Kai**_…_

…Pero me oculta algo. Hace unas semanas se ha comportado extraña y por más que intenta negarlo, sé que algo pasa. ¿Estará dudando de mí? Cuando fue al parque prometí que no la dañaría, pero ahora está frente a mí igual que hace dos años…

…_Pero hay algo que estoy ocultando y no puedo decírselo fácilmente, no soy buena para esto. Se ha comportado raro. Quizás ha vuelto a engañarme y es mi culpa por no decirle. Después que fui a buscarlo al parque -y mi boda se acabó- le conté sobre mi embarazo y todas las que se había perdido. Ahora lo tengo frente a mí y temo preguntarle…_

…Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro pequeño. Este año ha sido hermoso y lleno de amor. Iba a pedirle matrimonio esta tarde, pero verla tan triste como aquella vez me hace sentir miedo de que me rechace y ya no me quiera, pero eso es imposible, ¿Verdad?

…_No voy a poder preguntarle. No después de que siento que nos ama tanto a Kai y a mí. Hace un año entró al parto y a pesar de que casi se desmayo para él fue importante. Sé que no ama pero si me dice que si este sería el término definitivo._

-Sakura, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? –Intento estar tranquilo pero no puedo con ella mirándome así mientras toca su vientre.

_-La verdad, sí –Respira, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Si se va, que sea ahora y no cuando lo sepa –Syaoran, ¿Estás engañándome, nuevamente?_

-Yo… – No puedo concentrarme porque me mira con cansada mientras acaricia su vientre y… Esperen un momento. ¿Acaricia su vientre? ¿Cree que la engaño? ¿Cómo fui tan tonto para no ver las señales, nuevamente? ¡Soy un idiota!

_-Entonces es verdad –No llores Sakura. Respira y cálmate. Dile que se marche de una maldita vez y que no vuelva a molestarte ni a ti ni ha tus…_

-Gracias por hacerme feliz de nuevo. Y no te engañé, no podría dañarte –La abracé y se paralizó. Me separé un poco y la miré sonriendo –Pensaste que no iba a notarlo. Ahora, _cásate conmigo…_

_-¿Eh? – ¿Se volvió loco? ¿Un anillo?_

-¡Vamos a ser padres! – Lo sé, me hará padre nuevamente. Me acerco y la beso –Te amo.

_-¿Cómo te enteraste? –Estoy sorprendida de que se haya dado cuenta solo –Yo…_

-Te acaricias el vientre igual que esa vez- sonreí y ella se sonrojó –Ahora di que aceptas.

_-Acepto Syaoran –Lo besé igual como en el parque. Una manito toco mi pierna y sonreí – Ven Kai. Los amo._

-Los amo también –Abrazo a Sakura y a mi hijo. Sin duda, este es el inicio de una _**satisfacción permanente.**_

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Contiene exactamente 500 palabras._

_Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches a todos los que estén leyendo esto justo en este preciso momento. ¿Cómo ha quedado la última parte? Espero que les guste._

_Hace días tenía la idea de terminar esta historia pero no había podido por un gran motivo personal que me mantuvo alejada de muchas cosas. Pero ahora he podido estar un poco más tranquila y me di el tiempo de escribir._

_Se ven cambios de letra normal a cursiva porque si se fijaron el los dos anteriores los pensamientos se distinguían de la misma forma y no quise avisarles antes para que se le dé ese no-sé-qué que tanto me gusta._

_Les agradezco a todos y cada uno el tiempo que se han dado de marcar la historia como favoritos, de darle follow y también por dejar un review. Son todos muy importante. También a los que leen les agradezco._

_Ahora respondo a los anónimos:_

_**AsukaX:** Como ves así termina mi historia pero si te lees más abajo podrás notar todo lo que pretendo hacer con esta micro-historia. Todo depende de sus decisiones C:_

**_ Guest Desconocido... : _**_Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Si sigues leyendo déjame saber tu opinión y ojalá que tu nombre n.n Nos leemos!_

_Como les había propuesto antes pretendo hacer un One-Shot (Que puede ser hasta un mini FF de seis capítulo, pero eso depende de sus comentarios en este drabble) de esta micro-historia para que comprendan como Syaoran conoció a Meiling, como fue que terminaron, Porqué a Tomoyo le desagrada Yukito, como Sakura evitó su matrimonio con él y lo que ocurrió después de esa petición de matrimonio. ¿Se llegarán a casar? Eso incluso puede ser otra historia que he venido pensando desde que empecé a escribir este reto._

_Bueno, me despido agradeciendo una vez más a todos los que me leen, y también, a todo los que han participado en este reto. ¡Gracias!_

_¿Un review, por favor? :3_


End file.
